


devil

by Ariadne019



Category: Nothing gonna change my love
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne019/pseuds/Ariadne019
Summary: 谈恋爱
Relationships: lqs/baolan
Kudos: 3





	devil

*play有参照

王柳羿就这么跪坐在他大腿上

“你别动”低哑的带着笑意的声音

舌尖舔过光滑的龟头，包裹住吮吸  
水渍声和他压抑的喘息声溢满了整间屋子

“王柳羿···你还有力气做这个？”

身上的人动作顿了顿，缓缓把阴茎吐出来，  
在出精孔嘬了一下，声音黏腻又暧昧

就像一个吻

刘青松差点就没忍住，手又握紧了几分  
始作俑者轻笑着上前吻在他嘴角，换上手指继续刺激刘青松的前身  
还沉溺在情欲里迷离的眼睛对上男朋友莹澈清醒的眼睛  
抬手抚上王柳羿的后脑按向他，唇与唇终于相汇

缱绻温柔的亲吻总是能让人安静下来

手上的动作也停了，作为亲吻狂热爱好者的王柳羿当然不管现下在做什么，按照自己的仪式感一定要双手搂住男朋友的脖子才行。

舌舔过敏感的上颚，与另一个人的纠缠，王柳羿发出满足的鼻音，他们都对这种直接的，不掺杂任何其他的亲密，热爱且上瘾。

而这也是刘青松屡试不爽的招数之一，手指悄悄来到男朋友尚且柔软的后穴，两指如蛇一样滑进高热的穴肉中，几次抽插，黏滑的液体从他的手腕滴下。

王柳羿挣扎了几下，被刘青松按上后颈安抚的手制住

算了，反正自己也是突然心血来潮，想把刷微博时看到的小玩意儿在他身上试验一下。虽然按照自家男朋友的性格，必不可能让他成功。

负气的结束这个绵长的吻，轻咬了下刘青松的唇尖。

“你还挺有理？谁说累死了要快点结束又来撩拨我的？”

看着男朋友瞪圆的眼睛，刘青松用手指梳开王柳羿过长的额发说道。

“你明天不是要比赛嘛···”

“那也没见你心疼我，让我‘ 休 息 ’啊”

休息二字加了重音，重新精神起来的阴茎又插入后穴，在熟烂的穴肉里长驱直入  
自己的身体对刘青松的熟悉和顺从程度，很多时候让王柳羿都不禁大骂叛徒，却又认命的抱住男朋友的脖子，甘愿献上自己。

大开大合的抽插和身前高潮让王柳羿又红了眼角，生理性泪水掉在刘青松肩膀上，男朋友赖在自己肩窝里怎么都不肯让他看

手扣在窄细的腰肢上，摩挲腰间细腻光滑的皮肤。

“好痒啊，松松”

简单几个字都让他说的饱含撒娇意味

细碎的轻吻吻去他的泪痕，手指缠绕上因为刚刚的高潮而萎靡的阴茎，指尖不容分说的刺激上龟头，指腹摩擦，修剪得体的指甲刮过脆弱的冠状沟。

刘青松边下身抽插动作不停，边感受王柳羿无法自抑的颤抖和变调了的呻吟。

感官被无限放大，每一次被撞击的敏感点和身前那种无法比拟的刺激都让王柳羿感到甜美的折磨，像是溺死在海里的鱼一样， 无法呼吸。

待身前身后同时高潮的刺激令他失去意识之后，到他被脸上熟悉的舔舐弄醒之时，已经过去15个小时了。

“Roxy，说了多少次了不要舔我的脸”

湛蓝色眼珠的小精灵黏他黏得厉害，虽然被多次禁止但还是喜欢对他表示爱意。  
虽然这个爱意，嗯，对他来说有点恶心。

重新倒回柔软的被子里，本想再补个眠，可是后穴的干燥舒适让他又回忆起了昨晚，在他失去意识之前，仅存的感觉好像就是后穴残留的温暖。

好吧好吧，还补个什么觉······王柳羿又一次成功的被自己绝佳的联想和记忆弄了个面红耳赤，把自己包成一只毛毛虫在床上扭来扭去。

完全忘记了昨天想对男朋友做但是却失败了的小恶魔情趣被刘青松这个真·恶魔在自己身上试验成功的事。

手机铃声把他从开心又害羞的情绪中拉回

“喂，醒了吗？我们结束了要去吃饭，你收拾好，等下来接你”

好吧，好吧，还一觉睡到了男朋友比赛结束。

挂掉电话的王柳羿还不知道微博上现场粉丝发的

“刘少今天的锤石也太神勇了吧！”

“今天松松的美貌度又增加了1000个百分点55555······”

只有看透世间一切的339知道

“cnm，lqs这个b崽今天又一副满足又炫耀的表情！有男朋友了不起吗！！！！”


End file.
